DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
The prior art for stained glass includes long known hand processes and variations using automated counterparts. Typically, the making of stained glass involves a first glass constituent in molten state with second, third, or more constituents also in molten state, physically being ladled or poured into the first constituent. A thus combined pool of molten glass is then stirred or mixed to a desired density, the constituents remaining somewhat separate for a desirable end product of superior a esthetic properties, although totally uniform stained glass may well also be formable. The thus mixed pool is then fed through a roller appropriately extruding it into sheet glass form and thence cooled to form a glass sheet. The sheet can then be appropriately cut, polished, or the like.
A trait inherent in the aforementioned prior art, and all known stained glass to date, is that the ribbons of coloration formed in the resultant glass plate are all parallel to the direction of extrusion. It will be understood that the glass sheet has an X-axis representing the length of the extruded sheet, a Y-axis representing the thickness of the glass, and a Z-axis representing the width of the resultant sheet. The sheet is thus described in a horizontal position relative to its manufacture as compared to its position when put in place in, for example, a window. Thus, the ribbons will generally always run parallel to the X-axis and the Z-axis, and will result in a glass panel substantially, entirely translucent.